robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Danby
Team Terrafonics (now also known as Team Tanto and Team Danby) is one of the oldest teams in Robot Wars, starting in Series 2, competing in the featherweight championship with Deadline. They failed to enter Series 3 as their event was cancelled, the Super Heavyweight championship with Toxin. They lost their only antweight fight in Extreme 1 with Anto and they also lost both featherweight fights (Extreme 2 and Series 7) with Gi-Ant-O. They used a Sumobot in Extreme 2 as their proper machine wasn't ready. In Series 7, they used their proper machine, but it lost drive almost immediately and was counted out. Series 4 saw them attempt to qualify with a lifter armed robot named Vindicare. In the first series of Extreme, they won their Wild Card Warrior match against Hypno-Disc winning as Hypno-Disc broke down after 30 seconds. They have also failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto, and are attempting to qualify for the [[Robot Wars (2016 series)|2016 series of Robot Wars]] with Apex and Foxic. During the qualifiers for Series 5, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. For Series 6, TX-108 attempted to qualify again and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. At the Series 7 qualifiers, TX-108 was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. Apex and Foxic will not fight in qualifier battles for the 2016 series of Robot Wars, rather it will simply be confirmed by the producers at a later date whether or not either machine will qualify. Apex is entering under the captaincy of Chris Danby, while Foxic is entering under the captaincy of Craig Danby. To date, Team Danby have built at least 132 robots in the past 16 years. Outside Robot Wars They competed in Techno Games with TX-108, as [http://www.teamdanby.com/noncombatprojects.htm RaMyA, (Razer My Arse)], minus it's weapon and clad in pink fur working with Pink Pants (a weaponless pink fur clad Pussycat) in the football competition as Team Pink. It also competed in the Sumo competition. The team also competed in the Sprint Battery event in Techno Games 2001 with a robot called Photophattiephobia, which reached the semi-finals, despite never reaching the finish line. Photphattiephobia was built over a couple of days after Mentorn called the team. It was meant to have 4 legs but didn't due to Photophattiephobia not being finished until half ten the night before the event. After Robot Wars After Series 7 of Robot Wars, Team Terrafonics entered Tanto and TX-108 in the live circuit and had a lot more success than they ever did in Robot Wars. The team has currently built: Super Heavyweight: Toxin.jpg|Toxin (Series 3) Toxinarmourless.jpg|Toxin without armour Toxin (Series 3, retired) Heavyweights: Vindicare.jpg|A computer generated image of Vindicare TX-108.jpeg|TX-108, now retired TX-108_version_1.jpg|The first version of TX-108 TX-108 technogames.jpg|TX-108 at Techno Games Ttx108.jpg|TX-108 minus its armour at the live event Tanto.png|Tanto V1, which failed to qualify for Series 7, now retired Tanto version 2.png|Tanto version 2 (retired) Tanto version 3.jpg|Tanto version 3 (retired) Tanto version 4.png|Tanto version 4 (retired) Tanto_version_5.jpg|Tanto version 5 (retired) Tanto.jpg|Tanto version 6 which made its Robot Wars debut in Guilford Tanto Newport.jpg|Tanto version 6 ready for Newport Tanto 23.jpg|Tanto version 6 in 2014 with its new top design Scrap Dog.jpg|Scrap Dog (under construction) Noisy_Cricket.png|Scrap Dog complete, it now goes by the name Noisy Cricket. Tanto, TX-108 and Pinser.png|TX-108 and Tanto version 3 with Pinser on display. TX-109.jpg|TX-109 in 2014 TX109_.jpg|TX-109 when it was finished TX-109 finished.jpg|TX-109 at Santa Pod. Foxic.png|Foxic. Foxic_painted.jpg|Foxic, Team Danby's new heavyweight almost finished. Foxic_finished.jpg|Foxic finished. Vindicare (Series 4, scrapped), TX-108 (Series 5-7), Tanto (Series 7, retired), Tanto 2-5 (retired), Tanto 6 (active), Scrap Dog (given away and renamed Noisy Cricket), Mad Dog (Scrap Dog replacement, under construction), Apex(active, formerly TX-109), Odin-son (under construction, hammer wielding bot) and Foxic (active) Middleweight: Tanto_Jnr.jpg|Tanto Jnr (aka Big BonX) Tanto Jr (retired) Featherweights: Deadline.jpg|A computer generated image of Deadline which could lift 70kg Giantosumo.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2) Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Series 7) TantoXP.jpg|Tanto XP, the team's final featherweight machine that was never finished Deadline (Series 2, retired), Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2/Series 7, retired), TX-108 (FW, retired) and Tanto XP (never finished) Antweights: Anto1.jpg|Anto 1 Anto2_sml.jpg|Anto 2 before Extreme Series 1 Anto.jpg|Anto (Extreme 1) Anto3_2012.jpg|Anto 3 before 2013 Anto3.jpg|Anto 3, the current model of Anto, in 2012 Anto 3 2013.jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 Anto_3_(Tanto6).jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 after being redesigned to resemble Tanto V.6 Anto 2014.jpg|Anto 3 in 2014 AntoX.jpg|A early Anto X EnvyAnt.jpg|Envy Ant Stormin_Norman.jpg|Stormin Norman Tourniquet.jpg|Tourniquet Scalpel Evo 2.jpg|Scalpel Evo 2 Wells.jpg|Wells Anto3_AntoX_SonofPhattiePhobia.jpg|Anto3, Anto X (rebuilt) and Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia Anto (Extreme Series 1, active), Anto X(Active), Wells (active), Ixion Boxing Unit 1 (active), Scrap Mamba (retired), Scalpel Evo 3 (retired), Badgerbot (retired), Anto 3 (active), Nanto (14 gram version of Anto 3, unknown), Stormin Norman (unknown), Envy Ant (unknown), 8.645T (unknown), Tourniquet (unknown), Ifyouthinkthisnameisstupidyoushouldhearmyother (Iyttnisyshmo) (unknown) and Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia (active) Robots Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (unaired) *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered Featherweight Championship with Deadline *Series 3: Entered Super Heavyweight Championship with Toxin (event cancelled) *Series 4: Failed to qualify with Vindicare *Extreme 1: Antweight Melee with Anto and Wild Card Warrior with TX-108 (unaired) *Series 5-6: Failed to qualify with TX-108 *Extreme 2: Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O *Series 7: Failed to qualify with TX-108 and Tanto and Featherweight Championship with Gi-Ant-O *2016 Series: Application pending with Apex and Foxic External links *The team's official website *Team Danby Facebook page *http://www.youtube.com/user/craigtanto Official YouTube channel Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events